


A Taste of Crime

by flower_feast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, he's still cute tho, lol connor's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_feast/pseuds/flower_feast
Summary: Connor returns from a crime scene with Hank, ready to show you some affection...





	A Taste of Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had while playing the game?? Our boi puts all kinds of things in his mouth I am disturbed

Connor hadn’t thought much of it before Hank’s disgusted reaction. If anything, he thought a human’s initial reaction of his function to analyze samples in real time would’ve been impressed. Even after becoming deviant he struggled to see what the big deal was. It’s not like he was actually _eating_ the evidence or even tasting it for that matter. Still, Connor thought it best to make an effort to sample discreetly when around Hank and other humans.

After a particularly gruesome crime scene, Hank and Connor returned to the precinct to report on their findings and offer insight about where the killer’s whereabouts were now. “Damn, the smell followed us.” Grunted Hank as he removed his jacket to sniff it. Connor assumed as much; the body had not been discovered until three weeks after the murder took place, he recalled (thanks to a sample of blackening blood found on the bathroom floor).

“I can call the dry cleaning place if you’d like.” Offered Connor as he himself took a whiff of his own jacket. “I don’t know how well this will do in the washing machine.”

Hank waved it off and sank down in his chair. “We can worry about it later. This report ain’t gonna finish itself.” Connor removed his jacket as well, copying Hank’s actions of draping it across the back of his chair, before taking a seat. He was adjusting his tie when he spotted you at Gavin’s desk, angrily waving a folder around. As the only person in charge of organizing the archives, it was typical of you to be spotted around the precinct harassing either Gavin or some other unfortunate soul for formatting a report incorrectly. Though, you never bothered Connor about it; he supposed it was just one of the perks that came with dating you (despite your defensive protests that he did, in fact, format them correctly). ((He actually did not.))

Waiting until you finished your small rant to an unconcerned Gavin, Connor stood and walked over to your desk. Your frustrated expression slowly lit up into a smile as he greeted you with one in return. “Bad day?” He asked and leaned against your desk.

You swatted him lightly off of your desk to grab a folder he was sitting on. “Gavin isn’t making it any easier.” Connor sheepishly moved aside, but not before you caught the smell of his clothes. You wrinkled your nose. “Did you get anything out of the crime scene other than that smell?” You teased and watched as the sarcasm flew right over Connor’s head.

Offended, he replied, “Yes, I did. The victim had been found inside the bathtub with six stab wounds and multiple bruises. The killer didn’t leave any fingerprints behind, but I’m not certain if an android is responsible. Whoever did it ransacked the house looking for something. For all we know, it could’ve been a robbery gone wrong...or something more.” He stared off into the distance as he computed something maybe, you weren’t sure but you were used to it, and you reached out to hold his hand.

“I was kidding. You’re amazing at what you do, you know that right?” Connor blinked out of his trance, his LED no longer blinking yellow, to squeeze your hand back.

“I love you.” He said, gazing into your eyes. Blushing, you nervously looked around.

“Connor, we’ve talked about this.” You whispered. Ever since Connor’s deviancy, he no longer feared reproof from Cyberlife or Amanda for showing emotion and simply being vulnerable with the ones he cared about. And ever since you had revealed that you reciprocated his romantic feelings in return, it was like he made it his personal mission to shower you with affection every moment he could. However, you were a shy person by nature when it came to that sort of thing and had asked him in the nicest way possible to seriously tone down the public displays of affection. In private the gestures were more than welcome, but calling each other pet names within earshot of Captain Fowler’s office was a bit too much. Connor continued to stare and you sighed. “I love you too.” You whispered quickly and couldn’t help the wistful smile that crept up on your lips. “Now get back to your desk before people start to stare.” Not realizing how close you two were, you reached behind him to grab another folder to review and nearly stumbled right into his chest. He, of course, grabbed your shoulders quickly to stabilize you but didn’t let go. “Connor…” He stared at your lips, a tiny smirk forming on that amazing mouth. Maybe just this once couldn’t hurt…

Your lips landed on his as he pulled you close to deepen the kiss. In that moment you weren’t even worried about other people’s stares or the mountain of folders on your desk or even the way Connor smelled after returning from a crime scene. All you could think about was the sweet yet hungry way his lips moved against yours and how his tongue slipped into your own mouth and how it kinda tasted like...wait a minute. Your lips separated from his with an audible wet sound as your wide eyes met his half-lidded ones. “Connor,” You said carefully, and he hummed in acknowledgment while stroking your cheek idly with his thumb. “When was the last time you brushed your teeth?”

He blinked. “...Brush my teeth?”

Connor hadn’t thought much of it before your disgusted reaction. He didn’t eat or even taste the evidence he sampled, but as he watched you make a beeline for the bathroom, it dawned on Connor that even if he didn’t taste it, you definitely could.

**Author's Note:**

> toothbrush?? never heard of her


End file.
